Beauty
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi] [TyKa] [one-shot] Tyson is losing faith in his relationship. Would Kai prove to him that there's more to love than physical attraction or would Tyson find a way out of his problem? [warning-major fluff]


**Beauty**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DEDICATIONS:  Ummmm…to all those who write TyKa…just a little lookie into their relationship….you know me…**

**DISCLAIMER: kicks it Bugger off!!!! starts stomping it onto the ground Stupid thing…**

**CS: --; Just say it.**

**Me: …Fine, I don't own Beyblade, happy?**

**CS: Yes. Now pick the damn thing off the ground.**

**Me: …You're such a meanie! picks up the disclaimer and walks off**

He looked up at the mirror and cringed. He hated looking at himself. Those wide plump cheeks, those dull eyes….

Sometimes he wondered what Kai saw in him. What mysterious aura lay in his eyes that Kai decided to go out with him? He loved Kai, but did Kai love him? Sometimes he knew for sure, but sometimes he could never tell.

He wish he knew. That he was certain.

But with Kai, he could never tell.

He caught exchanging glances at Ray's form. His stomach had tightened at the thought. Ray and Kai together….

Stop it! He told himself silently. Kai loves you! Hasn't he told you so many times already?

But he hasn't, another voice spoke in his head. He hasn't. All this time, yet he's never said those words.

Tyson wanted him so badly to say those words. Usually Kai would look at him with those burning claret eyes of his. And Tyson would understand.

But doubt had filled his thoughts and now…

He hung his head. He would never be good enough for Kai.

He closed the cabinet door and walked away.

"Tyson? Why are you here?"

Tyson turned pale and felt himself tremble. That was Kai's voice. He looked away and fingered it in his hands.

It was so sharp.

It could take away his life with ease.

He wanted to do it.

Didn't he?

"Tyson!" Kai approached him, concern in his eyes. Or fake concern, Tyson thought wryly, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just thinking."

"Thinking huh?" Kai said with a rise of his eyebrows, "Spill, what's wrong?"

Tyson cursed himself. He had just given himself away! "Seriously Kai! I just need some time alone."

"That's bullshit," Kai said bluntly as he grabbed Tyson and pinned him to the wall, "And I suggest you talk. Now."

Something shiny caught Kai's attention and his claret eyes widened. He stepped back and grabbed the metallic thing from Tyson's tightly clenched hand,

"Good Lord Tyson," He said softly, "This is a razor."

Tyson refused to meet his eyes.

Kai snarled and pulled Tyson close to him. Tyson leaned his head on Kai's chest.

Kai closed his eyes and Tyson felt a wetness fall on his cheeks.

"Please tell me why you have this," Came the ragged whisper, "Please…"

Tyson's resolve broke, "I've…been seeing you with Ray. And I've realized that….I could never compare to him. He's beautiful. And I'm…" He hung his head low, "I'm just me…."

"Lord, Tyson!" Kai breathed in his ear, "Physical attraction is not the only thing you need in a relationship! You think I fell in love with you because you're beautiful? You think that's all to it?"

"But…" Tyson said quietly, "You've never said the words…. I thought…."

Realization dawned on Kai and he leaned down and captured Tyson's lips in a chaste kiss.

"I always thought you've never needed to hear to…because…you always knew how I felt even if I never said it."

"I did…. but I doubted…." Tyson shook violently, "I can't believe myself!"

"Shhh…koi. You can't blame yourself. We all make mistakes at times."

"But…" Kai's finger lay on Tyson's lips, silencing him.

"If you want to make it up to me," Kai's eyes glimmered with mischief, "Why don't we head to the bedroom to sort that out?"

Tyson may not have believed he was beautiful, but his smile lit up the whole universe when he heard Kai say that.

**CS: …This was horrible. It had no plot at all…**

**Me: Blame the computer. It really hasn't been giving me a good time lately. **

**Tyson: A TyKa one-shot!**

**Kai: That ends well for once…**

**Me: Hey! I happen to resent that remark!**

**All: Whatever.**

**Me: Reviewers receive—**

**CS: Beautification dolls! **

**Me: Once in a lifetime offer!**

**CS: starts adding warts onto her doll Review!**


End file.
